


Rewind

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), not 3x09 related, rating because of minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Barry can think of just one thing that Cisco would like for Christmas.(In which I wrote Cisco's happy ending).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This time I share with you this short thing that in some way helped me organize my flashvibe feelings. Canon is hurting so I had to write something light-hearted-ish, I guess.
> 
> Tumblr: marian-elisa.  
> Unbeta'd.

“I know I’ve hurt you,” Barry starts, standing in Cisco’s workshop doorway. “And I wish I had known the consequences traveling back in time would have.” He takes a couple of steps forward, stopping himself when he remembers he must respect Cisco’s desire of space. “But I’m just as human as you and I make mistakes. I’ve _made_ so many mistakes, fuck.” His watery eyes finally spill tears that roll down his freckled cheeks, and he isn’t worried about wiping them off right away. Barry continues his speech:

“I just hoped for today things would be better between us, after the whole story with the Dominators, maybe…” He sighs, expecting Cisco to say something but instead he merely turns back on his stool. “I hoped we could all go at my house tonight and sharing and… maybe it would be like in the old times.”

Cisco looks down, listening thoughtfully to Barry. All of his words make so much sense, even enough to make Cisco wonder why is it so hard to actually give Barry a second chance. Does he deserve it? After everything?

“I never pretended you’d to forgive me right away,” then Barry adds, shaking his head slightly. “But it’s been two damn weeks and you’re still not talking to me. I just want you to know I’m going to be here anytime you’re ready to talk. And that I’m still going to be your friend and willing to do what’s necessary to keep you safe.” Barry shifts awkwardly with his coat hanging on his arm and speeds out and in the workshop again, bringing with him a little box with a red bow that he places on the table Cisco is working on.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers, leaving the room at a regular-human pace.

“Merry Christmas,” Cisco whispers back, trying not to be mad at himself for having said it out loud.

Cisco opens the box, immediately feeling like a kid who’d been fooled: it’s _empty_. There’s just a rewind icon drawn on the bottom. Why is that supposed to mean?

There’s an alert on his computer screen about a breach being opened in the pipeline, and Cisco's brain had never worked so fast before in his entire life. It all makes so much sense. Is seriously Barry going to do it?! Maybe Cisco should stop this, stop _him_ , prevent another time paradox because of his selfishness, but... he just closes his eyes, waiting for his new life to arrive.

Barry focuses on Dante, seeing in the Speedforce tunnel a car crash he’d never witnessed before. He really hopes this is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
